


Better Late Than Never

by Esselle



Series: Better Late Than Never [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, KageSuga are in an established relationship already, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Excuse me," Shouyou says, sounding frustrated. "When exactly did <i>Kageyama</i> get all sexy?"  </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobio demands.</p><p>"You used to be all weird and awkward and now you're like all—<i>guh</i> and <i>unnngh</i> and stuff!"</p><p>"I have never made either of those sounds in my life," Tobio deadpans.</p><p>"Yes, you have," Koushi says. Tobio scowls. '</p><p>--</p><p>Four years after Koushi graduates, two years after he and Tobio started putting together the puzzle that is their relationship, the last piece finally falls into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to start posting this series a while ago, but I have no self control and spent three weeks writing other things instead. Speaking of which - "Hunger" will be back next Saturday! Apologies to anyone who is patiently waiting (シ_ _)シ (Hopefully this filth will satisfy some of the cravings.)

Kageyama is fourteen years old when he first meets Hinata Shouyou.

At fifteen, he meets him again, this time on the same day that he meets Sugawara Koushi.

He's sixteen by the time he realizes he's in love, as he watches the third years walk out of the gym for the last time.

He's seventeen when Karasuno wins Nationals. Hinata stands next to him, but instead of looking at their team, instead of looking at the crowd (which is all cheering for him, for _the Small Giant)_ , he is looking at Kageyama. He can't stop smiling. Neither of them can.

So Kageyama is also seventeen when he realizes he's in love _twice_. Shit.

He's eighteen when he kisses Suga behind the school while still clutching his diploma in one sweaty hand.

Suga asks him, "Did you ever tell Hinata?" Kageyama blinks and then kisses him again, because it's a better alternative to answering the question.

He turns twenty and the rest of the Karasuno team is there, courtesy of Suga. Hinata is there, too. It's been a year since they saw each other last.

"That really sucks," is Hinata's remark upon it, when Kageyama points this out. "Call me more often, Bakageyama." Suga smiles into his drink as Kageyama chokes on his.

Kageyama is twenty years and about four months old when Hinata barges in on him and Suga furiously making out in the bathroom of their small apartment in Tokyo, which is usually how most of Suga's "Just _tell_ him already," campaigns end, because it's easier for Kageyama that way. Hinata is staying over for the weekend. He does that now.

His eyes go wide as saucers as he backtracks out of the room. The only reason they catch up to him is because he trips over the kotatsu and nearly breaks his neck before he can make it to the front door.

Hinata is babbling about intrusions and privacy and how he should really just go, when Suga kneels in front of him and silences him by pressing their lips together. And then he leaves for the kitchen to make tea, throwing a "Tobio has something he'd like to say," over his shoulder, the ass. Kageyama curses inwardly, and also outwardly.

Hinata is staring up at him, probably wondering what the hell just happened, and Kageyama just feels annoyed. Doubly so when the little redhead touches his fingers to his lips, staring in the direction of the kitchen.

"I like you, dumbass," Kageyama says scowling, which maybe isn't the best way to explain right now, but he's never been one to mince words. Hinata turns to him, looking even more bewildered, and points toward the kitchen. Oh, right. Kageyama sighs and crouches down in front of him to look him in the eye.

"He does, too," Kageyama continues to explain. "But he keeps saying he doesn't think it's his place to tell you, and I have to do it first, or something, I don't know. It's stupid." _Don't run away again,_ he doesn't add. He sits back on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata blinks at him. Kageyama looks away.

He is not expecting to be tackled, two seconds later, toppling over onto his back and nearly slamming his head into the damn kotatsu. The living room is clearly too dangerous to occupy while Hinata is around.

Hinata, who is now sitting on top of him, pressing both of his arms to the floor. He looks _pissed_ , like Kageyama has only seen him on a few occasions. This was a bad idea, something he has tried to explain to Suga multiple times—

"Of _course_ , you should have told me!" Hinata shouts at him. His face is red and his eyes look… weirdly watery. "Stupid! Idiot Kageyama!"

 _What_ , Kageyama thinks.

"You were my partner," Hinata sniffs. "You should have _told me."_

"I, um," Kageyama stutters, he's never been good with crying, "I'm sorry? Don't—"

"Stupid, stupid," Hinata is saying, as he leans down. "Took you long enough."

Kageyama Tobio is twenty years, three months, five days, thirteen hours, and seven minutes old when he gets everything he's ever wanted (besides volleyball).

*

It becomes apparent by the time Koushi emerges from the kitchen (without tea, but his tactic was successful) that he was, as always, right all along.

They're not doing much—just staring at each other. Tobio is on his back on the floor with Shouyou straddling his hips, and his hands are already wandering, sweeping down the smaller man's sides, stroking over his back, wrapping around Shouyou's waist to pull him up closer. Shouyou has his arms on either side of Tobio's head and he's obviously been crying, which Koushi wishes they could have avoided, but at least things seem smoothed over, now.

His socked feet scuff against the carpet as he enters the room and they both turn to look at him.

"You know, this is the kind of thing I always expected to find happening when you two were the last ones in the locker room," he tells them. They both go red and he delights in it. He still has not lost his touch when it comes to embarrassing his first years.

"Koushi…" Tobio says breathlessly.

"Come here?" Shouyou pipes up.

They both look so hopeful. The rush of affection Koushi feels is a little overwhelming, but he smiles, a little coy. Tobio perks up instantly at his expression, propping himself up on his elbows. Shouyou doesn't yet know what that smile means—but he'll learn. Koushi turns, lingering at the door for a moment as he says,

"We have a bedroom, you know. Last one there is a—"

He doesn't even get the rest of the sentence out before he hears crashing footsteps behind him. Almost too late, he realizes who he's just issued a _racing challenge_ to.

Tobio doesn't even stop when he reaches Koushi, just hoists him up and throws him over his shoulder on his way to the room. He's still so much bigger than the two of them, a few inches over six feet tall now, with arms and shoulders that always look distractingly well-built under the assortment of t-shirts he owns. Koushi feels a little short of breath every time he's reminded of it. He's looking straight at Shouyou from this angle and can see the glint in the redhead's eye—oh yes, they are both thinking of the possibilities.

Tobio, with Koushi, is the first one in the room. Shouyou is a step behind, mostly because the hallway is narrow and Tobio can block most of it if he feels like it, which Shouyou is complaining about loudly and repeatedly. He stops when Tobio tosses Koushi onto the bed like it's nothing so he can pull his shirt over his head. Koushi can't blame him. The way Tobio strips down for sex is always cause to stare, how all those taut muscles in his long torso flex and stretch, the way he tugs his shirt over his head in one rough movement, shaking out his hair before tossing the article of clothing aside like it's personally offended him in some way. And when he's finished undressing, the way his eyes focus in, dark and intent, now that he is ready to take what he wants.

Koushi strips off his own shirt at lightning speed, and his eyes fall on Shouyou, still stuck in the doorway.

"Shouyou…?"

"Excuse me," Shouyou says, sounding frustrated. "When exactly did _Kageyama_ get all sexy?"

Tobio freezes. Then he whips his head around to glare at Shouyou so intensely the other man lets out an unintentional squeak.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobio demands.

"You know what it means!" Shouyou says shrilly. "You used to be all weird and awkward and now you're like all— _guh_ and _unnngh_ and stuff!"

"I have never made either of those sounds in my life," Tobio deadpans.

"Yes, you have," Koushi says. Tobio scowls.

Koushi grins at Shouyou. "I taught him well," he says, placing one finger under Tobio's chin, angling his attention back where he wants it. "He's a fast learner, Shouyou. Come over here and show him what you like."

Tobio hums in response, though Koushi isn't sure if it's pleased or annoyed. Both, he thinks. Shouyou begins inching into the room like a baby deer. He'll join when he's ready, which will be sooner rather than later. Shouyou has never been one to back down from a challenge, especially not one Tobio is passing with such flying colors. So for now, Koushi lets himself be a little selfish, fully focusing on Tobio before they work out the logistics of how to share.

Tobio is already crawling on top of him, slowly, putting hands and mouth all over his bare skin. Koushi lies back and lets him work, lets himself be handled. He presses his mouth to Koushi's hips, right above the waistband of his jeans—first one, then the other, in long, lingering kisses that are at once both sweet and dizzyingly arousing. Dark eyes flick up to Koushi once before he continues, mapping a trail up the soft skin of Koushi's stomach to make him laugh when it tickles, drawing back to brush his nose over Koushi's waist and just _inhale,_ before moving up to run his tongue across hardening nipples. Koushi tilts his head back, gasping.

It's almost unbearable. Tobio takes his time, because he's learned he has all the time he wants, needs, with Koushi. The way he slides his hands up Koushi's body makes the light haired man shiver—fingers splayed against his sides and thumbs pressing firmly against the skin of his abdomen and chest, while he brushes his lips over Koushi's collarbone and jaw. Koushi aches to give everything over to him. And he knows he can't be the only one.

He feels the bed indent next to him and then another warm hand in his hair, stroking through it. He tilts his head to look and sees Shouyou has finally closed the gap. Tobio sits up, their eyes meet, and Koushi knows, very well, what that look means.

When Tobio tugs him up to a seated position, he doesn't protest, even though his arms and legs are already starting to feel a bit shaky. But Tobio pulls him into his lap, settling Koushi's back against his warm, broad chest and then Shouyou is in front of him, and they're both—

Koushi hums in surprise, in pleasure, in _need,_ as it suddenly all becomes nearly too much to keep up with. There is Tobio, licking a torturously slow line up the side of his neck before tightening his fingers on Koushi's hips and rocking his own, just once, just to let Koushi _feel_ him, to know he's there and Tobio will let him have it when they're both good and ready. Koushi is ready _now,_ but he knows that may not be the plan this time. Because there is a new variable, a new something, some _one_ , and Koushi has a feeling he may be more than just "good and ready" by the time he gets what he wants, tonight.

Shouyou descends on him with all the frantic rush Tobio tends to stray away from, not pausing to think before his lips are on Koushi's in a kiss that manages to be both determined and distracted, first open-mouthed and slick, with his tongue already sliding over Koushi's like he's done this a million times. Then he's pulling back to pepper light, smaller kisses against Koushi's lips, the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his small hands coming up to cup Koushi's face and brush over his cheeks while he explores Koushi's features with his mouth. Koushi can't help but laugh gleefully one second, and moan softly the next, as those same small hands trail over his arms and chest and sides, coming to rest on his thighs as Shouyou leans into him, biting his way down Koushi's neck, his shoulder, before his tongue licks over the red spots in apology.

"Does that feel good?" he asks, looking up at Koushi from under his lashes, and Koushi nods.

"Yes," he says, surprised. There is no way the sounds escaping him sound anything but utterly, intensely pleased—he wonders if Shouyou could have possibly missed this.

"Okay," Shouyou licks his lips and his mouth slides into a smile that makes Koushi's heart pound in his chest. "Just tell me if I'm—I've never done this with anyone else before, so…"

Which of course makes Tobio blurt out, "You're a _virgin?"_ and Shouyou turns the approximate shade of a tomato.

"Oh, well, that's—" Koushi starts to say, entering damage control mode, but they are already arguing over him, as usual.

"Shut up, Kageyama!" Shouyou says, immediately.

"You're just saying something now?"

"Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"No!" Tobio snaps. "But I don't want you to get hurt when we—" He cuts off immediately as he realizes what he's about to say. "I mean, unless you don't—I just thought—"

"No, I do," Shouyou says, quickly. They all stare at each other. Then Shouyou adds, quietly, "I didn't just start wanting this _tonight,_ all of a sudden."

Tobio huffs, in that way he does when he is hopelessly turned on, and Koushi can relate. He reels Shouyou back in, and this time the kiss is gentle. He feels Tobio's hand on his arm, stroking, maybe to calm himself as much as Koushi.

When Shouyou's lips are pliant and moving slow against his own, Koushi puts the words right in his mouth: "Let Tobio take you. This time."

They _both_ shiver against him, and that's an amazing feeling—Shouyou trembling as they press their lips together—and a shudder he feels as though it's running down his own spine as Tobio shakes and lets out a low whine, mouthing against Koushi's ear. Koushi knows he means _thank you._

Like he's in a daze, Shouyou pulls back to look at them both. "Will you?"

Koushi feels Tobio nod, face pressed to his neck, before he whispers, "Yeah."

Shouyou bites his lip. Then his eyes narrow and the corner of his mouth curls into an expression Koushi recognizes as trouble. "Kageyama… are you saying you want to put your dick in there?"

Tobio snorts, but doesn't look up from what he's doing—which Koushi is glad for, because he's currently running the tip of his nose along Koushi's neck, a light, feathery touch that is occasionally supplemented by the soft press of his lips on Koushi's skin. "What'd you think was going to happen?" he asks. "That's how you do it, stupid."

"I _know_ that," Shouyou yelps defensively. "But that's where—"

"Hinata, the _mood_ ," Koushi laughs, covering the younger man's hand with his mouth. He knows Shouyou well enough to guess what his next words will be, and he isn't going to let him spoil the fun.

"Dumbass Hinata," Tobio says, his breath warm as his teeth nip at Koushi's neck. But there's no animosity in his tone—instead, the words curl out of him in a low, affectionate growl, like he's really remembering how the phrase sounds in his mouth, and savoring it. Shouyou's next breath is more of a gasp against Koushi's palm, his brown eyes suddenly wide and alert. Tobio doesn't notice, but Koushi does.

"You make it seem almost like we're back in school," he says innocently. "Remind me what else you used to..."

"Mmm," Tobio says, locking his arms around Koushi's waist to sit him up higher in his lap. "Idiot Hinata," he adds, as he trails long fingers over Koushi's waist, occasionally sliding them below his waistband. "And moron. You were a little shit."

Koushi feels Shouyou's breathing quicken, sees his eyes widening, and keeps pushing, voice light. "Hinata, did you like when he did that?" He pulls his hand away from the small man's mouth.

"No," Shouyou says, and his voice is hoarse. "I couldn't stand it."

Koushi reaches out to pull him in by the collar. "What else?"

"You made me so mad," Shouyou continues, staring at the dark-haired man like he's forgotten how to blink. Tobio has taken notice now, is watching him in that _way_ he has, when he's thinking something over intently.

"What did you want to do about it?" Koushi asks.

"I wanted to punch you," Shouyou says honestly, and Koushi nearly bursts out laughing. What has the mood ever done to Shouyou, he wonders, for him to keep beating it down like this? But then the other man keeps talking.

"I wanted to slam you into a wall," he says, and now he's practically in Koushi's lap, and by extension, Tobio's. Tobio is about to have his hands very, very full. "I wanted to drag you to the ground, I wanted to make you be quiet—"

"You're not a dumbass," Tobio says seriously, and Shouyou makes a noise of abject frustration.

"Shut _up!"_ he says, and surges forward to cover Tobio's mouth with his own. Koushi slips out from between them, just in time, as Shouyou balls his hands into fists in the front of Tobio's shirt and yanks the dark-haired man down to the bed on top of him. Tobio is making confused noises.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he asks, brows drawn fiercely together, and Koushi grins, because there he is, that's the Kageyama Tobio they knew in high school. "You just said—"

"Act like _you_ ," Shouyou says, smacking the other man in the forehead, and Tobio looks stunned for a second before one of his truly menacing grins splits his face.

"Alright," he agrees.

Then he's on Shouyou like an animal—and before either of the other two can blink, he has the smaller man's hands shoved up over his head, his other hand gripping tight in Shouyou's disheveled orange bangs. Tobio slots his knee in between Shouyou's legs to spread them apart, and altogether, the image it makes is incredible. Shouyou doesn't struggle, just looks up at Tobio with his wide, innocent eyes as the taller man leans in.

"Keep your hands above your head," Tobio tells him, and Shouyou does as he’s told when Tobio releases them. He pulls Shouyou’s shirt off before making quick work of the smaller man’s jeans, unzipping them and pulling up on the front to get Shouyou to lift off the bed. The pants come down quickly, followed by his boxers, leaving him fully naked. He shivers as the air hits his bare skin, his half-hard cock. Tobio's hand closes on his wrists again.

"You're such an idiot, Hinata," he says, matter-of-factly. Shouyou whimpers, and tugs at his hands. Tobio's grip tightens. "You liked me for three years and didn't do anything about it?"

"You didn't say anything either, Bakageyama!" Shouyou yelps, but he cuts off when Tobio presses his knee _very_ lightly against Shouyou's balls.

"Why should I have?" Tobio asks absently, in the same tone he'd always used to brush away Shouyou's unwarranted anxieties right before a big game. "Maybe I was just waiting for you to stop being so dumb."

"You'll only make out with someone who's essential to winning, huh?" Koushi asks lightly, and Tobio loses all his composure, all his sudden sultriness, instantly. Now it's Koushi who's destroyed the mood, but he can't bring himself to care, not when Tobio is staring at him with his mouth open, cheeks pink, with Shouyou still trapped under him.

"I thought," Tobio says, "that we agreed not to talk about that anymore?"

"I graduated before you made that pact, apparently," Koushi said. "I will be talking about that forever. I stop strangers in the street to tell them about it."

Tobio looks so horrified at the prospect of groups of random bystanders learning of his old shame that Koushi is fairly sure he believes him, which is when Shouyou takes advantage of his momentary distraction to wrench his hands free.

"You are so _annoying_ ," he breathes, and it's lucky for all three of them that Tobio is paying so little attention because Shouyou has his pants off before he can make a move to respond otherwise, his cock dragging down with the fabric for a few anticipatory seconds before springing free, and then Shouyou and Koushi are exchanging glances because— _well_. Tobio stares at them like a deer in headlights.

"Is there a _problem?"_ he asks, sharp and irritable. Shouyou grins.

"God, I still want to punch you," he says, before pulling Tobio back down on top of him. Tobio does some impressively limber scrambling to ensure he doesn't knee an enthusiastic Shouyou straight in the crotch—but as soon as he's down, Shouyou's hands are on him, fluttering over his now bare hips, sliding down over his ass and squeezing. Tobio jerks in surprise and his cock rubs against Shouyou's bare leg, a low moan escaping him. Shouyou's eyes sparkle like they've just pulled off a perfect freak quick.

"Hinata, moron, stop trying to be cute," Tobio whispers into his sweat-damp neck, and Shouyou huffs.

"Fine," he says. He drops his hand to Tobio's cock and strokes him from base to tip and back. He has his little tongue poking between his lips like he's concentrating.

Tobio lets out another noise, not a moan but a sharp _"Ah!"_ of surprise and pleasure. He tosses his head, writhing his long, lean body in pleasure, hair falling messily across his face—and Shouyou stops. Even Koushi feels like he's been punched. _Keep going,_ he wants to say. _Look at what you're_ doing _to him._

"Looks like I shut you up," Shouyou says. Tobio's eyes fly open. He fists his hand back into Shouyou's hair, pushing his head backward so the redhead's throat is bared to him like a submissive animal.

"Hinata," he says, his voice falsely, dangerously calm. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

Shouyou's back comes off the bed reflexively, arches upward as he gets off on the imminent threat of Tobio getting rough with him, before dropping back down and starting to jerk Tobio off in earnest. Tobio pushes a leg in between the smaller man's and fairly attacks his throat with his mouth, biting and sucking, not nearly as gentle as he was with Koushi. Koushi briefly wonders if Tobio thinks he is that delicate, but he knows it's not that—these two always turned to roughhousing, and he can't bring himself to care much, not when Shouyou's skin starts to redden, not with the slick trail Tobio licks over his throat.

"You dumbass," he growls at Shouyou's collarbone, and Shouyou's breath hitches into a whine. "You're such a disappointment. I can't believe you, all those years and nothing? Look what we missed out on."

Shouyou's eyes slide over the top of Tobio's head and find Koushi's—and he shivers as the redhead reaches out a hand for him, desperate to have them both. He and Tobio have been caught up in each other and Koushi's been caught up in watching _them,_ but this, the two of them, was always going to be his to have, once they sorted it all out… and suddenly he can't wait to begin.

He scoots closer and Shouyou, never one to be patient, tugs him down as well so Koushi is lying next to him. And then his small fingers are roaming down, he must have deemed himself an expert because he's clearly trying to get in Koushi's pants, but can't quite manage. Not when Tobio has set his mouth to work on Shouyou's chest, over his pink nipples. Not with his other hand dragging up the underside of Tobio's balls and all the way up the full length of his cock to make him moan into Shouyou's chest.

So Koushi helps, tugging down his zipper, but his pants aren't even off his hips before Shouyou has a hand in his boxers, pulling his cock out to tease and stroke him. Koushi gasps at the feeling of a hand finally on him after all the buildup, all the kisses and touches and playing around. He presses himself against Shouyou's side and slowly slides a hand up the inside of his thigh, squeezing that handful of pale, pliant flesh ever so slightly, before trailing his knuckles back down over the soft skin. Shouyou shudders at his touch.

"Stupid. Moron," Tobio gasps into Shouyou's skin. "I would have fucked you every day after practice. I would have licked every inch of you to taste the sweat on your skin."

It's like he wants to demonstrate the magnitude of what Shouyou missed out on as he ducks down, hands on the small man's hips to run his tongue up his entire body in a slow, torturous line, from his belly button, up his sternum, not stopping until he's grazing teeth over his collarbone. A low whine builds up in Koushi's chest as he watches Shouyou respond, hips rolling and spine curving to match the path Tobio takes over him like he's connected to that hot, wet trail.

Tobio growls at his throat and Shouyou tips his head back obediently, letting Tobio suck at the column of his windpipe and bite the soft flesh under his chin. "I would have made you come for every point you scored off my toss. If you'd just _said something_ —shit, you piss me off."

Shouyou lets out a small cry of desire, a murmured, "Sorry, I'm sorry, Kageyama," falling from his lips. His cock is swollen and pink, leaking onto his stomach, and they haven't even touched him yet. Koushi strokes his thigh comfortingly, then moves his hand up to help, but—

"Don't," Tobio orders. "Leave him, he's an idiot."

Koushi clicks his tongue. "That's not nice, Tobio," he says. "He's doing so well."

Shouyou turns unfocused, half-lidded eyes towards him, lips parted and wet. Koushi leans in and takes what he's offered gently, his tongue sliding sweetly over Shouyou's bottom lip. The small hand on him flicks over the head of his cock, squeezing the tip before stroking him fully again and Koushi drops his head to rest on Shouyou's shoulder, breathing fast.

"Shouyou—" he gasps. "That feels amazing. Please don't stop, please." He presses his lips to the pale shoulder against his cheek, and from that angle he can see the way Shouyou's hand works over Tobio, how quick and deft his movements are. He wonders what those slim fingers would feel like inside him.

"Fuck," Tobio grinds out from between his teeth. He is clearly having trouble staying focused. "Don't… praise him."

"But he's—" Koushi breaks off as Shouyou thumbs his slit, knows the playful redhead is doing it on purpose so his adoration keeps coming—Shouyou has always known how to get what he wants. "He's so _good,"_ he says, and the words come out a wanton moan.

"I—I want to—" Shouyou stammers.

Koushi feels Shouyou pulling away from him and he groans, but when he raises his head he sees it's because Tobio is sitting up now, holding Shouyou's arms still.

"What?" Tobio asks.

"I can—I want you to—"

"Just say it already," Tobio barks at him, impatient, making him jump.

"I want you inside me!" Shouyou says, very loudly. They both stare at him as he slowly turns red—Shouyou full body blushes when he's embarrassed or nervous, and right now he's plenty of both. His face is red, his chest is red, his stomach is red; his thighs are joining in on the fun, and Koushi wants nothing more than to hold them apart and cover them in kisses (or maybe watch Tobio do it), but he needs to be patient for a minute.

"We don't… have to do that this time," he tells Shouyou reassuringly. The younger man has a tendency to push himself too hard, and this situation is clearly no different. "We can do other stuff."

Shouyou shakes his head emphatically. "No, I—" He takes a breath. "I really want it. I have for a really, really long time. And…"

Koushi watches him dart a very obvious glance at Tobio's cock. It would be funny if he didn't understand the sentiment, completely. He traces fingers over Shouyou's cheek, drawing a little sigh out of him. "We have to get you ready, then," he tells him. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Shouyou nods. "Please."

Koushi rolls over, stretching to reach the bedside cabinet to fish out the lube. He hears a yelp from behind him. When he turns back around, it's to see that Tobio has pulled Shouyou upright into his arms so the redhead is facing Koushi, holding him slightly off the bed, a hand under each of the smaller man's knees so he can pull his legs open. Shouyou is wide-eyed and blushing, his hands held over his mouth as he's put on display.

"T-Tobio!" Koushi admonishes. He should tell the younger man to be more gentle—but he's having problems forming words because Shouyou looks so _amazing,_ with his cock hard against his stomach and his legs held open, presented to Koushi like that.

"What," Tobio says flatly, but it's a poor attempt to appear unaffected. He is breathing fast, and can't even stop himself from brushing his lips over Shouyou's neck and shoulder.

"You should ask him before you just—" Koushi starts to say, and the sounds die in his throat as Shouyou turns his head and lowers his hands, to let Tobio bite his lower lip before pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Well, then.

"Koushi," Tobio says, his voice low and husky. He doesn't take his eyes off Shouyou's face. There are things he _wants._ "Get him ready."

He lifts Shouyou up a little higher and Shouyou gasps as the movement forces his cock to move against his stomach. Koushi makes sure his fingers are slick enough with lube before he kneels in front of the other two, and slides one between the soft curves of Shouyou's ass. He doesn't enter him right away, teasing his entrance slowly until Shouyou is a gasping mess in Tobio's arms. But when Koushi reaches out to touch his cock, Tobio says, again,

"Don't. Not there."

Shouyou whimpers. "Why _not?"_

"Because I said so," Tobio responds, biting his ear. Shouyou makes a noise that is caught somewhere between frustration and arousal. "You haven't earned it yet."

And as the redhead is about to protest, again, Koushi pushes inside him, feeling contracted muscle give way before squeezing tight around him as Shouyou jerks in surprise. Koushi leans up to kiss his other ear, whispering encouragement. "Good, Shouyou, just relax…"

They ease him into it this way, with Tobio's mouth rough and teeth biting and voice snapping, "Hinata, moron" — "idiot Hinata" — "I'm going to fuck you until you can't _walk—"_

And Koushi's lips gentle and tongue licking and breaths soothing, "Tell me if it hurts" — "You look incredible" — "We're going to make it so good for you—"

Shouyou turns his head back and forth, accepting kisses from each of them open-mouthed and willing, nearly unable to speak at this point. He mumbles something incoherent, and Koushi manages to make out, "Need more..."

Koushi presses another finger inside of him, and it appears he interpreted correctly, because the ghost of a smile, like it's all he can manage, flashes across Shouyou's face, and then he's saying shakily, "Don't stop— _don't—senpai—"_

If there was ever a chance of Koushi stopping, it evaporates the instant Shouyou calls him senpai. Along with most of, he feels, his shame. Did he know this was a Thing he had? He doesn't think so, but he's fully aware of it now. His former underclassmen can never find out about this.

He leans in to kiss Shouyou and it's _dirty._ The redhead just opens his mouth and lets Koushi run his tongue everywhere, mapping him. Tobio makes a little grunting noise of approval, and Koushi realizes this must be everything he's been waiting for, Shouyou in Tobio's lap, begging for them to make him come, and Koushi in Shouyou, trying to get him there. He scissors his fingers inside the younger man and feels him whimpering,  _"_ _don't stop,"_ over and over into his mouth.

He couldn't even if he wanted to. Shouyou has his arms above his head to wrap around Tobio's neck and his head thrown back on Tobio's shoulder, and is rocking up and down as the dark-haired man grips his legs, trying to get Koushi deeper inside of him. He slides his eyes open to watch as Koushi adds a third finger, slipping it in with the others. Shouyou groans, grinding down, circling his hips, and then cries out on a high note. This is how Koushi realizes that the little redhead may be a virgin, but he is not at all unfamiliar with fingering himself, because he knows _exactly_ what he wants and where he wants it most.

 _"There_ is good," Shouyou moans. "Yeah... _yes..."_ and then, " _Oh_ —I'm—"

And he comes. Without them ever touching his cock. It streaks his chest and stomach in ropes and Koushi has a brief moment of panic, pulling back because, um, this wasn't the plan.

"Shouyou!" he kind of gasps in surprise. "I didn't—I'm sorry—" He looks at Tobio, who shakes the smaller man (very gently).

"Why didn't you warn us?" Tobio asks.

Shouyou's entire body is shaking and he has his eyes closed, but when he opens them it's with a smile that stops the other two in place, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he beams at them.

"Sorry," he says, quieter now that he's down from that high. "I just—I wanted both of you to make me come."

Is there even anything to say to that? Koushi grins back at him, at that _smile_ —it's like he's seventeen again and seeing it for the first time. Tobio blushes furiously, not in embarrassment, but in the way he does when something very good and usually very volleyball-related has just happened to him. He squeezes Shouyou to his chest, perhaps a bit too tight, burying his face in orange hair. Shouyou is giggling uncontrollably.

"Cut it out, weirdo, what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted this for a really, really long time," Tobio murmurs. 

Shouyou nods. "Yeah..."

Koushi leans forward, bumping his forehead against Shouyou's. "We did too."

Shouyou blinks at him. He has started to look a bit overwhelmed, his smile wavering. "I thought maybe you both didn't... after we all graduated, I—" He takes a deep breath, voice quieter when he speaks next. "I figured it might be easier—might be better if I didn't see you guys as much..."

"Hinata, dumbass," Tobio says, and it's not even anywhere near an insult anymore, it's a term of endearment. "Shut up, okay? That doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay," Shouyou says, and smiles again. It would be impossible for him not to, not with Tobio nuzzling into the side of his neck, and Koushi kissing his forehead and nose and cheeks, over and over.

"I can wait," Tobio tells him, "if you still want me to—"

"I do!" Shouyou says. "But we don't have to wait!"

"Shouyou, you have to slow down," Koushi laughs, but it sticks in his throat and then goes to some kind of laugh graveyard at the look Shouyou gives them, eyelids lowering as he licks his lips.

"No, I don't," he tells them.

There's a pause. Then,

"Okay," Koushi says, breathless. "Tobio, I think we still have condoms in the—"

"No," says Shouyou, simply, and that is the end of that discussion.

He twists around in Tobio's lap, pushing him down until he's lying on his back with Shouyou on top of him. It's Shouyou who strokes Tobio back to full hardness, coating his cock with lube, before leaning forward and lining himself up.

"Are you ready?"

Tobio raises an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"When have I ever _not_ been ready for you to give me what I want?" Shouyou asks, and it's a damn good question.

Koushi feels his breath leave him as he watches Shouyou take Tobio's cock all the way inside himself. He's definitely ready and relaxed, now, but it still takes time—and every second he inches further down, eyebrows furrowing, teeth worrying at his bottom lip, is madness-inducing. Tobio watches him sink down, his dark blue eyes wide, and then suddenly he's bottoming out, their bodies coming flush together, Shouyou sitting fully on top of him.

Tobio's head falls back into the pillows. They're both silent. Hesitantly, Koushi rubs a hand over Shouyou's back—his skin is hot to the touch, slick with sweat.

"Are you okay?" he asks anxiously. Tobio is still a slight challenge for him to take in one go, and it's Shouyou's first time.

Shouyou sucks in a breath. "What do I do now?" he asks.

"Does it hurt?" Koushi asks immediately.

"It's…" Shouyou exhales out again, deeply. "It's okay."

Tobio isn't speaking or moving or looking at them. He has his head turned to the side, eyes screwed shut, breath escaping him in sharp, harsh pants, so it looks like it's up to Koushi to help.

"Can you move?" he asks Shouyou. "Slowly."

Shouyou doesn't, for a second. Then he tries a slow, small shift of his hips, backwards and forwards, grinding against Tobio.

Tobio slams his fist against the headboard, startling both Koushi and Shouyou. Shouyou jumps and now Tobio is pounding his fist into the mattress.

"Fuck," he hisses. "Fuckfuckfuck, _fuck_ —"

"What?!" Shouyou yelps. "Is it bad?"

Koushi snorts. "No, I don't think that's the problem."

 _"Fuck!"_ Tobio shouts. "Hinata, will you just _move?_ Can you move before I—"

Shouyou rocks against him again, more forcefully now, and Tobio breaks off into a series of nonsense words. Koushi takes his chance now to kiss Shouyou's shoulders, his back, the curve of his spine.

"Yes," he says, as Shouyou continues to fuck Tobio into the bed with those small, slow movements, low gasps escaping him on every thrust. "He likes that." As if that wasn't intensely obvious. Tobio's grip is _tight_ on Shouyou's waist, his head thrown back into the pillows as he forces himself to stay still. But Shouyou seems to relax further, hips starting to roll more languidly, pulling back into a deeper motion. It's indulgent and luxurious, and it's very unlike him to be so patient, to savor something like this. It's achingly arousing.

"Koushi," Tobio gasps. "Fuck, he's so tight. He feels so fucking _good."_

"Hear that?" Koushi murmurs, brushing his tongue over the soft spot right behind Shouyou's ear. "God, he's wanted this for so long. You make him so happy."

"I—I do?" Shouyou whispers. Koushi nods, humming against his neck.

Shouyou lets out a soft sob, and for a split second Koushi is worried, but then— "Kageyama?" Shouyou breathes shakily, his voice breaking. _"Tobio,_ _please._ However you want, just _fuck_ me—"

Tobio's hips jerk up like someone just blew a starting whistle. His first thrust is so forceful that it nearly sends Shouyou into his chest face first. The smaller man catches himself, hands on Tobio's stomach, before his voice is shaking out of him, hitching on each cry that bursts from his mouth as Tobio pounds into him from below. His cries go from shocked, to pleased, to obscene, falling from his lips filthy and sweet as he grinds back into Tobio. Of course, they've found a rhythm together, rough and hard and fast—just like they always have.

Koushi is so entranced, so enamored by the sight in front of him that he nearly misses Tobio saying, _"Come here._ Koushi—want to be inside both of you—"

Koushi's cock jumps at the words, at the realization of what he's asking for. He slips the rest of the way out of his pants and underwear and crawls up the bed towards the pillows.

"Face him," Tobio says, and that's as much as he gets out before he's rendered speechless as Shouyou shifts again, legs spreading wider, and they both moan in ecstasy. Koushi is getting his own legs on either side of Tobio's head when it happens. He gets to watch Shouyou tilt his head back, those beautiful sounds pouring out of him as he learns, like Koushi had some time ago, how incredible taking Tobio can feel when Mr. Genius Precision figures out exactly how to angle his thrusts.

"So deep," Shouyou whimpers, a little bit in awe—the words out of anyone else would feel a bit over the top, but Shouyou has always been so willing to say what he thinks. "Kageyama, I can feel you—you feel so— _ohhh—_ "

Koushi misses the rest of his sentence, because there are hands on his thighs, positioning him, fingers spreading him open—and then the warm wet of Tobio's tongue circling his entrance, somehow light and teasing even while he fucks Shouyou into incoherency. That makes it somehow even hotter, knowing he can multitask like that, driving both of them closer and closer to orgasm in entirely different ways at the same time.

He dips his tongue inside Koushi and Koushi can't even pretend not to lose it. He arches back, angling his ass toward Tobio as best he can, getting his elbows up on the headboard, his legs spread wide to balance himself. Tobio has one large hand pressed firmly against Koushi's stomach, fingers splayed across his skin—he has his other hand at the small of Shouyou's back, guiding his slim hips forward and back to keep them at the same pace. God, he's fucking both of them like it's easy, he has his cock inside Shouyou and his tongue is swirling inside Koushi in a way that makes him clench tighter around it—

The hand on his stomach disappears to wrap around his cock and pump him in time with Tobio's tongue—so useless in social situations, so talented when it's on Koushi's body—and god, _god,_ he may be considered something of a savant when it comes to volleyball, but Kageyama Tobio is also incredible in bed and Koushi will fight anyone who says otherwise.

With difficulty, Koushi lifts his head so he can watch Shouyou. The younger man looks absolutely destroyed and _gorgeous_ , his entire body flushed pink, hair hanging over his screwed-shut eyes, mouth red and wet from kissing, from being bitten. His head hangs toward his chest and he drags his tongue agonizingly slowly over his lips to catch the string of saliva that threatens to fall as another powerful thrust hikes him forward, and he swallows, throat working around another moan. Every time his cock slides against Tobio's (unfairly) toned abs he shudders.

He looks up, and an electric thrill goes through Koushi when their gazes meet. Shouyou's eyes are glazed with need, unfocused, but he sees Koushi and his lean arms come up, reaching out for the other man. Koushi pulls away from the headboard and then their mouths are on each other, open and wet—Shouyou misses his mark entirely as another one of Tobio's thrusts jerks him forward and he kisses Koushi's cheekbone. Koushi would laugh but he can't even _think,_ not when leaning forward gives Tobio better access to other parts of him, and he feels a tongue sliding hot over his balls before dipping back into him.

Shouyou has his arms squeezed around his shoulders and a hand in his hair so they no longer get pulled apart by the motions rocking his tiny body, and they kiss, tongues sliding together. His teeth nip at Koushi's bottom lip, which is _dangerous_ considering how rough Tobio is fucking him. Koushi doesn't care. It's not gentle, but it's _hot_. Koushi likes the sight of Shouyou curving his back to reach him better, he likes the feeling of hands pulling at his hair, he likes the sound of Shouyou's desperate cries getting lost in his mouth. He's not quiet, but some of the volume is swallowed by Koushi, and it's not enough to drown out the wet, frankly blush-inducing noises of Tobio sliding in and out of him over and over again.

Koushi runs his hands down the other man's body, over his torso, and still lower. When he finds Shouyou's cock—he's still been _untouched_ this entire time, Koushi realizes—he strokes over him with both hands, covering him completely, and that's it. Shouyou breaks away from their kiss and just holds him, pressing Koushi's face against his neck.

"I'm—" he gasps. "I'm gonna—oh, _oh,_ _yes—"_

He meets his orgasm beautifully, one arm around Koushi, his other hand pushing slowly up Tobio's stomach and chest as he stretches forward into the sensation. He's silent as pleasure takes him, and then the breathless moan starts, spilling out of him in broken tones as he comes over Koushi's hands.

"Fuck, Hinata," Koushi hears Tobio say, actually feels the words vibrate near his cock, and it's Koushi who lets out one of those undignified _unh_ -s Shouyou was mimicking earlier. He knows Tobio is feeling Shouyou tightening around him, and Koushi's legs are shaking—he's so close, he doesn't want this to be over, but he's _so close_.

Shouyou collapses forward, his limbs giving way, and just lets Tobio fuck up into him. Koushi gets his hands free just in time, but now there's an utterly spent Shouyou lying where he might have had a hand rest. He makes do, palms going down on Shouyou's lower back, and he knows it's probably too much pressure but it's literally going to be _any second now_ —

He feels skin sliding beneath his fingers, and when he cracks his eyes open to look, he sees Shouyou has turned his upper body, is looking up at him through still lidded, lustful eyes. The younger man's smile is pure satisfaction.

"Come for us, senpai?"

Koushi nearly falls forward, his orgasm hits him so hard. Shouyou props himself up to support him and at the same time Tobio gasps, his relentless movements finally faltering as he spills himself inside Shouyou. Shouyou makes a small noise of surprise, lets out a soft "Oh, Kageyama, _yes..."_

Koushi tries to kiss Shouyou through the waves of pleasure, inaccurately at best, his lips brushing first over Shouyou's mouth before sliding to his cheeks and nose and eyelids. He thinks Shouyou is laughing but his senses haven't returned enough to be sure.

And then strong, slightly shaky arms are around his waist, moving him back down on the bed. He folds into Tobio's side like he belongs there, which he does—but now when his arm slides over firm muscle and warm skin, his hand finds someone else on the other side. He squints open an eye to see Shouyou has already claimed a place, his bright eyes fixed on Koushi as Tobio wraps an arm around each of them, drowsy and satisfied.

Shouyou _is_ laughing. "Suga-san, do you get off on us calling you senpai? I thought that was reserved for the second years only."

This makes even Tobio laugh, the low rumble in his chest vibrating against Koushi and Shouyou's fingers. Koushi swats at Shouyou without conviction.

"Respect your elders," he says tiredly.

"Don't fall asleep," Tobio says, shaking them lightly. "We need to shower. I am covered in you guys."

" _Gross_ , Kageyama," Shouyou complains, but it mobilizes him into moving. He stands, wincing. "Owww."

"Sorry…" Tobio says, before trailing off. Koushi glances at him, then in the direction he's looking.

Shouyou is facing away from them, stretching out his back, his ass on full display. The evidence of Tobio claiming him is clearly apparent on the back and insides of his thighs, which are still pink and wet. Koushi finds he is suddenly not all that tired, after all.

He exchanges a glance with Tobio.

"Will our shower fit three people?" Tobio wonders.

"…We'll make it work," Koushi vows.

"What was that?" Shouyou asks, and turns around just in time to be swept off his feet by Tobio, Koushi hurrying them along determinedly.

Which, really, should have happened at least five years ago but—it's always better late than never.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey) for editing <3 I know it was a real hardship.
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
